


Bread Boy Finally Finds Him

by baby_bear_jaz



Category: Bread Boy (ed twt)
Genre: Blood Play, Incest?, Knife Play, M/M, Self-cest, Twincest, bread boy, ed twt, seggsy, segs, sexy man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bear_jaz/pseuds/baby_bear_jaz
Summary: bread boy from ed twt finds his long lost twin and fucks him (allegedly)
Relationships: Bread Boy/Bread boy
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bread boy if ur reading this here’s a message: “Hello Master. you’re pretty cool and i still want you to piss on me. maybe piss anon will make a comeback?”

He didn’t believe it at first. Just assumed it was a random stranger on the streets at first, as usual. It took a while for him to believe it. It was like they were taunting him. Teasing him in the streets of London. Like they knew exactly what he wants, what his desires have been for years. 

Bread Boy had spent years looking. Always turning up empty. His parents once told him he had a twin. “He died in birth” his mother said. “We gave him up for adoption” his father said. 

He didn’t know what to believe but he started searching anyway. His desires to fuck a clone of himself might finally come true. But it would be even better. It would be his twin. An exact replica of himself but living. Living breathing. Soft and warm. 

Then he found them, or at least he thought he did. Running up behind people and calling out a name they didn’t know didn’t always end well. Sometimes he left unruffled. Other times his top hat stomped flat and his cane broke in half. Eventually he gave up on the active search. 

He would survive without them. He had his own business. He had the money to buy a sex doll. But he didn’t want to. He knew it wouldn’t feel like he wanted it to. He knew it wouldn’t feel real. 

So he didn’t. He never bought the sex doll. He relied on his hands and the occasional fleshlight to satisfy himself when he wakes up throbbing and sweaty in the middle of the night. Whimpering and moaning out, imagining, picturing his twin touching him instead. 

Sometimes he imagines tying them up. Keeping them full with a plug and whipping them with his cane that he keeps on his person. Listening to their whimpers and begs for him to fuck them. Only to deny them his cock and fuck them with his cane. 

Sometimes he imagines them tying him up. leaving him hard and throbbing as they drag their fingers over his body. Ghosting over his most sensitive parts and leaving HIM begging for more. Begging for them to just touch him. 

Sometimes he imagines forcing them up against a wall and attacking their neck with their teeth. Leaving bruises in his wake. Taking them back to his bed and blindfolding them. Grabbing a knife and cutting small cuts into their body. Watching the blood roll over their body. 

He’s thought about cutting himself to see how the blood would feel on his nipples. His cock. But always hesitated. 

—

They knew about him for a while. A lot longer than he knew about them. When they were finally ready, mentally prepared to be rejected and denied their desires, that was when they revealed themselves. Slowly, teasing him in the streets of London. Leaving him wondering if he really saw his lost twin. 

This went on for a month before they lost their patience. They needed him. The teasing only made their desire grow. They had a taste and now they needed the full course meal.


	2. Chapter 2

They made a plan. A plan of how to prove they are his twin. How to get him to actually fulfill his desires and how to get him to bend them over his desk and destroy them. Ruin them for any other man. 

Maybe they could convince him to bottom. Thoroughly ruin him. Pump him full of their cum and plug him up. Leave him full of their seed for an entire business day. Maybe they would use a vibrating plug. Play the act as an employee and every time he came into the room to check, turn it on and leave him whimpering. Running from the room, returning to his office just in time for him to cum in his pants. 

But right now all they wanted was to be able to touch him. To touch him and hold him. To kiss him. 

~~~

They thought of posing as a company interested in his business. Hoping for a meeting, that he would recognize him and throw him on a chair and fuck him brutally. The shock of finally meeting his twin would probably prevent that from happening. 

Maybe applying for a job at his business. Become an employee. They had a fantasy. Their boss coming into their workspace and touching their shoulders, slightly fixing their already perfect posture. His hands traveling from their shoulders to their chest. Roaming the flat plain, tweaking their nipples, coaxing a moan from the man beneath him. 

Or maybe their boss having all the employees stand in a line for a meeting. Holding them back after it was dismissed. Their head downcast and him gripping their chin. Forcing them to meet his eyes. 

God the thought of it made them throb.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m writing this at five in the morning after no sleep so if it’s bad feel free to judge me harshly for it. 
> 
> also Xavier is the twin, Rex is bread boy.

*time skip to when they finally meet. time for sex.*

It was gently at first. Soft kisses, tender touches. But both of them knew exactly what they wanted and they wanted it now. 

The air charged with their lust as they ripped each other’s clothes off. Neither paid any kind to the buttons flying off shirts or the clanks of the belts hitting the floor. 

Rex shoved Xavier back onto the bed. admiring their body (specifically the large hard cock red and curved against their belly), before pouncing. Straddling their hips, Rex ground his hips down giving the friction both he and Xavier desired. He heard the moans slipping from their lips and decided he would do anything to get more of that exact sound. 

He stopped grinding his hips and rolled off Xavier’s body. Grinning at the desperate whine that slipped out, he walked over to his dresser and grabbed his favorite blade. It was a decent length. Not too big not too small, around 8 inches. The handle was wrapped perfectly in leather; it felt like it was made to be in his hand. Made to be used to mark up his twin’s skin. 

As he turned around, his twin saw the blade. He could almost taste the fear that suddenly filled the room. False fear, he knew. He wouldn’t do anything to seriously injure his twin. Not when he finally has him in his grasp. 

He picked up Xavier’s discarded tie off the floor and walked his way to the bed; tied their hands to the headboard and sat down between their thighs. All the things he could do to his twin flooded his brain. One thing stuck out. It made his cock twitch and a low moan escaped his lips. Yes he was definitely going to do that. 

Rex ghosted the tip of the blade over Xavier’s thighs, showing incredible strength; like he isn’t throbbing with a near purple head at just the image of his twin tied up, having to take what he gives no matter what. The power he held over his twin in this moment made him feel like a god. (even more than he already is.)

Just as Xavier was about to tell Rex to get a move on, Rex moved on his own. Reaching into the nightstand and pulling out his favorite lube, self warming with a slight tingle. Xavier shivered in excitement, finally getting what he so desired after years of his finger and the occasional dildo filling him. 

Rex was gentle. He slowly stretched his twin. One finger at a time. Yes, he was going to be rough, but he wants his twin throughly prepared so he doesn’t accidentally injure them. A full three fingers prepared, Xavier was laying on the bed, thrashing about. Grinding his hips down to get more of that fullness his twin is offering. Begging for more. Begging to cum. 

Rex eventually gave in; it was beautiful watching his twin so desperate for his cock, but he was just as excited and couldn’t wait any longer. Maybe next time he can tease Xavier; bring him to the edge and back until his balls swoll red and cock leaking precum constantly. 

He slicked his cock with more of his lube and slowly pressed in. It was heavenly. So much better than any pocket pussy had ever felt. As he bottomed out, he pressed kissed into his twins neck. Teeth coming out as well when the hot wet channel around his fluttered and tightened.

“Fuck if you don’t stop that i won’t last long Xe.” At the rough, lust-laden voice of his slightly older twin, Xavier moaned and tightened even more. They tugged at the tie holding their hands tightly to the headboard and groaned. They almost wanted to cry; it felt amazing and they weren’t even allowed to touch him. 

“Move, you fucker” Xavier managed to whisper out. Rex let out a chuckle and they went to say something more but it was forgotten on the tip of their tongue as Rex his their prostate dead on. 

“That wasn’t a very nice thing to say to me darling.” Rex stated as he continued his brutal thrusts. He grabbed the forgotten knife from beside his twin and held it against their chest. The thrusts enough to move their body against the blade, drawing blood. Instead of hearing a hiss of pain, Rex heard a moan of pleasure and a whimper that vaguely sounded like “More please” 

He might be an evil villain, but he wasn’t one to deny a slut who begs so prettily. 

He made two more cuts on Xavier’s chest, both on the right pec. One slightly longer than the rest. He hoped it would leave a small scar. Something to mark his twin as His. 

His orgasm hit him suddenly, pumping his twin full of his cum as he made shallow thrusts. A mumbled “Fuck.” fell from his lips against his twin’s neck. 

Clearly still hard, Xavier had an idea. “Rex, untie me. I wanna cum inside you.” The cock still inside them twitched in interest before sliding out slowly. Rex quickly untied the tie around their wrists and placed a gently kiss to both before lying down on the bed and handing the lube to his twin. 

Xavier stretched Rex as much as they could as fast as they could in order to prevent too much pain and before their impending orgasm came while they were still opening Rex.

Finally decided Rex was open enough, Xavier slicked his cock and bottomed out in one thrust. They knew it would be good but fuck this is glorious. It didn’t take much for Xavier to finally cum and for Rex to have a second orgasm. 

Xavier slowly slid out and fell onto the bed beside Rex. Both sticky with sweat, sated, and cum dripping from their holes, it was the happiest they’d been in a long while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhm this has piss in it. so like piss kink. watersports. whatever you wanna call it. there’s piss

They’d been a “couple” for a couple months before Rex brought up the idea of bringing another bottom into the mix. He was hesitant, he didn’t want Xavier to think he was getting tired of him. He could never tire of his twin. i mean except for after sex. 

Surprisingly enough, Xavier agreed. They thought it would be fun. Interesting. So together they set out looking for the perfect bottom for them. 

It didn’t take long. Many people would love to be in a relationship with two absolutely gorgeous men. The person they decided on was a nice little lad named Max. 

Nice enough, nothing too wild in his list of kinks. Although one stood out and very much interested Rex. Watersports. Or more specifically, getting pissed on; wanted to be marked like territory. Just reading it send a thrill of excitement through his body. Xavier seemed interested in trying it out. Wary of course, with not knowing if they would like it or not. 

They decided to meet up in a hotel room for the first session just in case. Max showed up in an oversized shirt (that looked more like a dress on his small frame) and thigh high socks. He looked positively delectable. As he wanted to watch the couple first, he sat in a rather large chair in the corner of the room, opposite the bed. 

It gave him a good look at whatever was happening on the bed and with enough room, he could spread out and relax. 

Max sat silently as he watched Red and Xavier undress. Apparently Xavier is bottom, the grin on his face says he’s excited about it. They moved together so elegantly. Practiced motions of stretching Xavier, licking the precum off the tip of their cock. 

Clearly this couple had a routine, a well practiced routine and they’ve interrupted it with HIM. They’ve switched it up and invited Max to join out of so many people. 

It made Max throb. 

He stayed silent as he watched Rex slide smoothly into Xavier. Both moaned as hips met ass. The noises the couple was making made Max’s breath pick up. Blood rushed south and north simultaneously. Cheeks red as a tomato, thighs rubbing together to get some sort of friction without making too much a disturbance. 

He whimpered as the couple finished. Rex inside Xavier, Xavier on his own chest. His own orgasm close yet so far away. 

His whimper brought the supple out of their post-orgasm stupor and they both looked his way. Rex pulled out and sat beside Xavier. 

“That’s right darling. We have this pet ready to be pissed on. To be used like a urinal. Would you like the honors?” 

Rex nodded breathlessly and slowly walked over to the chair Max was sitting in. His cock trying to get hard too soon after an orgasm. 

He took Max’s shirt off, grabbed him by the hair and forced him to his knees. The submissive position of a stranger just waiting for his piss made him gasp. Rex closed his eyes and breathed deep, focusing on staying soft so he would piss. 

Max watched with baited breath as Rex grabbed his soft cock and aimed for his chest. A high pitched moan fell from his mouth as the first warm stream his his skin. His breath sped up exponentially and all the blood from his face rushed south. 

The warm liquid ran down his torso and he used it to help grind on his hand. The moans kept coming, more and more frequent the closer Max came to his release. 

Almost as soon as the stream stopped, his orgasm hit. The climax wracked his body, eyes screwed shut, shaking and whimpering, still grinding to try to pull out more of that pleasure until it became too much and he had to stop. 

He opened his eyes to the sight of Rex stroking himself; behind him Xavier already with more cum on his stomach breathing heavily. He raised himself as best he could to wrap his lips around the tip of Rex’s cock, wanting to taste him. Rex’s second orgasm came soon after, shooting cum into Max’s mouth and Max greedily swallowing it down and licking his cock clean. 

A couple hours later, Xavier wakes to Max cuddled into his side and Rex holding him securely. A small smile escapes as he cuddles down into the warmth surrounding him. Today couldn’t have gone any better.


End file.
